wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken
There are a couple of ways to get a chicken in the game. Ancona Chicken The Ancona Chicken can be purchased from Magus Tirth at the Mirage Raceway in the Shimmering Flats for . Mechanical Chicken You can get a Mechanical Chicken by doing three escort-quests in Feralas, Tanaris and The Hinterlands. However you need a item to start the escortquests. The easiest way to find the item in order to start the escortquest is by doing Zul'Farrak, however if the object drops only one person can have it,so make sure you tell your group you need it before you enter instance. The object for the escort quest in The Hinterlands has highest dropchance in Jintha'alor but you need a group if you want to survive there because the mobs there are elites The object for the escort quest in Feralas drops completly random by a mob in that zone so the best thing is just to do quests there. Prairie Chicken for Alliance This sounds like a hoax, but does actually work. (My chicken has been happily shuffling behind me for weeks.) Every chicken you see in the game has a small chance of offering you a quest when you /chicken in front of it. Some rumors suggest that each time you /chicken in front of a chicken, it (internally) increases your reputation with the chicken briefly, and when it gets high enough, you can get the quest. Whether this is true, or if it is just random chance, if you cluck at a chicken enough, it will change from neutral (yellow) to friendly (green). When it does, talk to it to get the CLUCK! quest. Note that the exclamation mark does not show up above the chicken. Also, once the chicken has been clucked at enough, anyone nearby that chicken can get the quest for the brief time that the chicken is friendly (I know this because a friend of mine was clucking at the chicken, yet I noticed that I also got the "Prairie Chicken looks up at you quizzically. Maybe you should inspect it?" message and was able to talk to the chicken and accept the quest.) For your own sanity, it is strongly suggested you write a macro that does /chicken over and over to activate this quest. The quest requires you to get Special Chicken Feed (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=1907), which you can by from Farmer Saldean (http://www.thottbot.com/?n=1205) in Westfall. Once you do, you can /cheer at any chicken (there are some near the farmer) and give the chicken the feed. The chicken will then lay a Chicken Egg (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27720), which you can take to summon a chicken at will. The quest you get from the chicken is also a sharable quest. So, once you get it share it with a friend and all they need to do is get some Special Chicken Feed, /cluck at a chicken, and turn in the quest. See List of Westfall NPCs. Prairie Chicken for Horde The quest previously mentioned only works for Alliance; however, comments on Thottbot suggest that Alliance is only needed to interact with the chicken, but anyone can pick up the egg once it has been summoned. (This would suggest, however, that there might be a similar setup for some Horde critter?) Category:Small Pets Category:Critters Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Quest Givers